


Почти дома

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Arthur Morgan, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Совсем сейчас не время для течки. Они только ушли с гор и все еще пытаются разобраться, как им жить дальше после истории в Блэкуотере. Людям нужна еда, деньги, защита от законников, Пинкертонов, О’Дрисколлов и черт знает каких еще засранцев, засевших в этих землях. Они не могут позволить себе потратить трое суток, трахая Артура до полного изнеможения так, что он имя свое не вспомнит.И все же какая-то его часть прекрасно понимает, что именно это ему и нужно — отпустить все, хотя бы на время. Укутаться в толстое покрывало феромонов его стаи и позволить им позаботиться о нем. Хотя бы на время...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Почти дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close Enough to Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037835) by [helvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel). 



Днем ранее Артур убеждал себя, что все пустяки. Старался не обращать внимания на скручивающее кишки неприятное ощущение и на то, как пекло глаза, списывая все на накопившуюся за тяжелые прошедшие недели усталость. Каким же он был дураком. Теперь, чувствуя, как бежит по венам, растекаясь по телу, приятное покалывание, ему все ясно, как день. 

У него начинается течка. 

Запахи Валентайна — навоз, грязь, люди, слишком много людей, — пугающе бьют в голову. Он выезжает за пределы городка, но там и замирает, покачиваясь в седле на волнах поплывшего перед глазами мира.

— Эй, мистер, — слышит он чей-то голос, — куда направляемся?

Артур открывает глаза. Какой-то мужчина улыбается ему, сворачивая в его сторону из-за угла железнодорожной станции. От мужчины несет альфой, и волна сильного запаха перебивает всю городскую вонь. Артур до скрипа сжимает челюсть. 

— Прочь, — выплевывает он. 

Альфа поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте, продолжая сверлить его взглядом словно ястреб добычу, и влекущий запах лишь усиливается. 

— Вам лучше побыть в городе какое-то время, — говорит он и тянется к поводьям лошади Артура. 

Лошадь дергает головой, отшатнувшись, и Артур гневно щурится в ответ. 

— Дорогу, — говорит он. 

Выходит не так убедительно, как хотелось, и альфа не слушает его. 

— Не стоит ездить верхом, — мягко отвечает он, снова подходя ближе, — в вашем-то состоянии. 

Он так близко, что может положить ладонь ему на бедро. Артур с пол-секунды борется с инстинктами — а потом проезжается кулаком по лицу альфы. 

— Дорогу, сказал! — рычит он, а потом срывается с места, пока альфа валяется в грязи, зажав сломанный нос. 

Хорошо, что лошадь помнит дорогу домой, потому что Артур не в состоянии ей управлять. Ехать недалеко — но даже такая дорога сущий ад. По лбу катится пот, а вместо одежды на него словно натянули наждачку. Нарастает возбуждение — слишком острое и резкое, чтобы быть приятным. 

Спустя целую вечность лошадь рысцой выходит на тропу, ведущую к Нагорью Подкова. Периметр охраняет Ленни. Он замечает плетущегося мимо Артура. 

— Эй, Арт...ур, — он замолкает на полуслове, нюхая воздух. — Воу. Течка, а?

— Ага, — ворчит в ответ Артур. Он спешивается, и Ленни подбирает поводья лошади. На мгновение земля под ногами превращается в круговерть. Артур делает неуверенный шаг вперед, еще один — идет дальше, через лагерь, и ноги вот-вот его предадут. От него, должно быть, уже несет за милю, и если кто-то его еще не учуял, то уж точно заметил мокрое пятно, липкой влагой расползающееся по джинсам сзади. У него нет сил думать об этом. Кожа пылает огнем, и ему нужно стащить с себя одежду. Срочно. 

Где-то по пути на землю падает его шляпа, за ней — пиджак. Подходя к койке, он уже скидывает подтяжки и принимается за джинсы. Он настолько не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме застилающей мозги похоти, что совершенно забывает скинуть сперва ботинки. Он неловко опирается о бок повозки, пытаясь стащить их, когда мисс Гримшоу хватает его за руку. 

— Всегда в самое неудачное время, а? — качает головой она. Подобной нежности Артур может от нее дождаться только в течке. — Конечно же, когда тут открыто всем ветрам и мы едва устроились, даже без крова над головой, — уже более недовольно продолжает она. Кажется, что прижатую к стене повозки койку Артура она воспринимает как личное оскорбление. Да, койка защищена от дождя, — да и только, и на виду со всех сторон от костра. Мисс Гримшоу шумно выдыхает. — Ну и что мне с вами делать?

— Отведите в мою палатку, — слышится голос в ответ. 

Это Джон — сидит с остальными у огня и наблюдает за происходящим. Артур прикусывает губу до крови. Разум твердит ему дать немытому засранцу по роже — но стремительно набирающие силу инстинкты требуют упасть на колени и ползти к Джону через весь лагерь, подставляя шею и умоляя о сцепке. Чертова течка. Артур проводит ладонью по мокрому от пота лицу. 

Мисс Гримшоу помогает ему избавиться от остальной одежды, но даже прохладный воздух не помогает охладить пылающий под кожей огонь. Артур уже давно перерос стеснение. Чего они там не видели, — и к тому моменту, когда все минует, увидят много чего еще. 

У Джона в палатке он не так явно на виду, но не намного — она не перебивает запаха нестерпимого желания, чтобы его трахнули прямо здесь и сейчас. Он опускается на колени, едва зайдя за опущенную полу палатки, а мисс Гримшоу снует туда-сюда и кличет девкам, чтобы пришли и помогли все подготовить. 

— Не староват ли я для всего этого? — ворчит Артур. Мисс Гримшоу гаркает коротким смешком. 

— О нет, мистер Морган. Еще добрая пара лет у вас есть в запасе, — говорит она. Ей виднее, думает он. У нее уже много лет не было регулярных течек, но она хорошо знает, что его ждет, как и он сам. Она снова окликает девок, как раз когда в палатку заходит Карен. 

— Ой ладно, расслабьтесь, — закатив глаза, отвечает Карен и принимается помогать мисс Гримшоу расправлять по полу простыни. Она одаривает Артура коварной улыбкой: — А мальчики там все с ума уже посходили из-за тебя. 

Артур хмыкает. Он и так уже немного одурел от витающих вокруг запахов — не таких резких, как в Валентайне, но как будто более близких, затрагивающих что-то глубинное, — запахов его стаи, его альф. Его переполняет растущее желание. Как бы сильно он сейчас их ни хотел, он бы все отдал, чтобы это прекратилось — совсем сейчас не время для течки. Они только ушли с гор и все еще пытаются разобраться, как им жить дальше после истории в Блэкуотере. Людям нужна еда, деньги, защита от законников, Пинкертонов, О’Дрисколлов и черт знает каких еще засранцев, засевших в этих землях. Они не могут позволить себе потратить трое суток, трахая Артура до полного изнеможения так, что он имя свое не вспомнит.

И все же какая-то его часть прекрасно понимает, что именно это ему и нужно — отпустить все, хотя бы на время. Укутаться в толстое покрывало феромонов его стаи и позволить им позаботиться о нем. Хотя бы на время...

— Притащите уже альфу кто-нибудь, — ворчит он, чувствуя, как нарастает отчаяние. Через секунду поднимается пола палатки, и Артур жадно поворачивает голову — но это всего лишь Тилли. Артур разочарованно стонет. 

— Не очень-то вежливо, Артур, — весело отвечает она. 

Карен смеется. 

— И его можно понять. Трудновато быть милым, когда только и хочется, что здоровенного узла альфы в себя. 

Мисс Гримшоу шикает на них, и Тилли смеется. Она держит в руках охапку разных одежек, которые собрала со всех лагерных альф, — и кидает ее на простыни. Артур даже не успевает заметить, как запускает в них руки, вытаскивает что-то мягкое и прижимает к лицу, глубоко втягивая запах. Это рубашка Чарльза, думает он, или какая-то другая насквозь пропитавшаяся его запахом одежка. Это будет его первая течка с тех пор, как Чарльз присоединился к банде. По правде говоря, Артур ждет-не дождется, чтобы новый альфа пометил и случился с ним, и таким образом стал полноправным членом стаи. Он делает еще один вдох, машинально потирая ладонью текущий член. 

— О, — слышится откуда-то. Его виска касаются чьи-то теплые пальцы. Это Карен убирает ему волосы со лба. Она милая и нежная, но ласка беты ничто по сравнению с альфой, которого Артур жаждет каждой клеточкой своего тела. Карен придвигается ближе и вдыхает его запах, где-то под челюстью. — Так приятно пахнешь, — одаривает она комплиментом и по-прежнему непристойно улыбается. 

— Достаточно! — бранится мисс Гримшоу. Похоже, что они уже устроили удобное местечко, на котором Артур возляжет и примет все, что дадут его альфы. Мисс Гримшоу окидывает его жалостливым взглядом, и Артур в ответ лишь крутит головой, пытаясь все прояснить. 

— Да приведите уже кого-нибудь, — огрызается он. 

Мисс Гримшоу фыркает и выгоняет девок из палатки. 

— Пойду найду его, — говорит она. _Его._ Артур прикусывает губу и стонет от одной только мысли. 

Он уже насквозь мокрый, и смазка, стекая по бедрам, пачкает под ним простыни. В нем так болезненно ничего нет, что он вот-вот съедет с катушек, если сию же секунду не заявится кто-нибудь из шныряющих снаружи и так сильно пахнущих альф и не вставит в него член. 

Разочарование достигает предела, когда Артур обнаруживает, что следующим в палатку заходит Хозия. 

— Когда уже сюда придет чертов альфа и трахнет меня? — почти кричит Артур в никуда. 

Хозия только посмеивается. 

— Потом спасибо скажешь, — говорит он, протягивая кружку. 

Недовольно кряхтя, Артур принимает ее. На вкус варево из трав препаршивое, но благодаря нему Артур не залетит во время течки. Это хорошо; последнее, что ему сейчас надо, так это младший Уильямсон или Эскуэлла, или, еще хуже, лишний Марстон, чтобы Джон ходил и делал вид, что это не от него. Артур делает глоток отвара, удерживаясь от рвотного позыва. 

— Да вы его специально попротивнее сделали, — говорит он. 

— Это не так, клянусь тебе. — Старому пройдохе всегда удавалось это добренькое выражение лица, однако у Артура нет поводов ему не верить. Хозия был рядом на протяжении всех его течек и всегда давал ему одно и то же отвратительное пойло, и до сих пор все работало, как надо. Так что это ничего. Хозия касается дна чашки, приподнимая ее, чтобы Артур сделал еще один глоток. — Нужно допить прежде, чем...

Прежде, чем..

Пола палатки приподнимается снова, и волна аромата альфы настолько сильна, влекуща и невыразимо сладка, что Хозия только успевает поймать выскользнувшую из рук Артура кружку. Весь мир Артура схлопывается до одного-единственного запаха и желания вобрать его в себя и укутаться так, чтобы не осталось больше ничего; ничего, кроме этого запаха альфы, пропитавшего его до самых костей. Он едва дышит, поверхностно, быстро, отчаянно — а потом поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с альфой. 

— Датч, — произносит он.


End file.
